Mr.Mistoffelees and the Wizard's Claw
by MistoSparkly Britches
Summary: All right, demented story time.. I just realized one day how incredibly similar Misto and Harry Potter are....
1. Default Chapter

(Harry Potter and all related stuff is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling, CATS characters and all related stuff is copyrighted to T.S.Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Weber, and the Really Useful Films Company.)  
  
*This is a cross-over w/ CATS and Harry Potter. If you haven't read the books, or seen the movie, there are INCREDIBLE spoilers here, BEWARE. You see, the story is, myself, Mungojerrie, Electra and Alonzo were at the theaters, seeing Harry Potter for the second time. I said "Wow, Harry Potter and I have so many similarities!" And decided to write about them. This is based more on the movie, as far as scenes deleted and edited and what-not. Oh, and for all you crazy CATS fans out there, the Quidditch match, I hope, should be hilarious. Anyway, the characters in this story are Anthromorphic, which means they are cats that walk on their hind legs, and act like humans. AKA fuzzies. ;) and YES they do wear clothes! :) Enjoy. Oh, and I'm using the CATS names, so if you get confused, go to the chapter titled "Cast" and that should explain stuff to you.* 


	2. CAST

Alonzo  
  
Bombalurina  
  
Bustopher Jones  
  
Cassandra  
  
Demeter  
  
Electra -Hermione Granger  
  
Etcetera - Neville Longbottom (Kid always blowing things up)  
  
Grizabella - Voldemort  
  
Growltiger & Griddlebone - Arthur and Molly Weasley  
  
Gus  
  
Jellylorum - Professor/Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
Jemima/Sillabub  
  
Jennyanydots - Hagrid, Rubeus  
  
Macavity - Quirrell, Professor (Dark Arts teacher)  
  
Mistoffelees - Harry Potter  
  
Mungojerrie - Ron Weasley  
  
Rumpleteazer - Katie Bell (Gryffindor chaser for Quidditch)  
  
Munkustrap - Oliver Woods (Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team)  
  
Old Deuteronomy - Albus Dumbledore  
  
Plato  
  
Pouncival - George Weasley  
  
Rum Tum Tugger  
  
Skimbleshanks  
  
Tantomile - Madam Hooch  
  
Coricopat - Professor Snape (Potions)  
  
Tumblebrutus - Fred Weasley  
  
Victoria - Draco Malfoy  
  
(Since not everyone is a "Harry Potter" character yet, this cast list is always under construction until this little message you are reading now is gone. ) 


	3. A calm night

Old Deuteronomy walked silently down the street. He pulled a small, odd- shaped object from his pocket, and flipped a switch. A small lid slipped back, and a long tube popped up. The old wizard aimed the object at a street lamp down the street, and the lamp flashed out, sending a small orb of light into the contraption. The cat did this to the remaining street lamps on both sides of the street. His tail twitched, and his ear turned towards and old shed. A small meow came from a perched cat, and Old Dueteronomy turned slowly, and smiled.  
  
"I should have known you would've showed up, Professor Jellylorum." He said kindly. The cat leapt off the trash can, and slowly began to turn to it's normal form. A tall and wonderfully clad Professor Jellylorum.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Where is the kit?" She asked urgently, walking up to Old Deuteronomy, her tail swishing nervously.  
  
"I gave him to Jennyanydots."  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust something that important to her?"  
  
"Professor Jellylorum, I would trust Jennyanydots with my life." Suddenly, a crash was heard, and a bright white light flashed for a moment. On her noisy and expensive motorcycle, Jennyanydots landed on the road, a small bundle strapped to the front of her chest.  
  
"Have you got him?" Professor Jellylorum said, right to the point.  
  
"Aye, of course. Poor little kit, fell asleep as soon as I left the ground." The queen said, slipping off her bike, and untying the kitten. She handed him carefully to Professor Deuteronomy. "Be careful now, don't want to wake 'em up." She said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Is it there?" Professor Jellylorum said, awestruck as they looked at the small kitten.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Dueteronomy said, pushing up the fur of the kit's face gently. Sure enough, right over his right eyebrow was a scar. A lightning bolt shaped scar.  
  
"Oh everlasting cat!" Jellylorum gaped quietly. Dueteronomy headed towards the house where the kit would grow up.  
  
"Oh, Professor, are you sure this is the right place for him? I've been watching these cats all day, they are the absolute worst type of muggles! They are-"  
  
"They are the only family he has left." The tom professor finished, waving his tail slightly. He put the small kitten on the door step carefully, and stepped back. His ear caught a quiet sniffling sound from behind him. Jennyanydots.  
  
"There, there Jenny. It's not really goodbye."  
  
"This tom will be famous, Professor, there will not be a single soul who does not know his name in our world!"  
  
"I know. But he is not ready for that yet." He put a comforting paw on the small of the female professor's back, and lead her back to the road with Jenny. He turned back to the kitten.  
  
"Until we meet again, Mistoffelees." He said kindly, and vanished with his colleagues. 


End file.
